Las deficiencias en común de los tres
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Lógicamente, el enemigo de tu enemigo podría ser tu amigo. Pero esa sencilla situación es más compleja cuando de entre los implicados hay un antipático con mentalidad retorcida como Fudou, un resentido paranoico como lo era Sakuma y un cauteloso bastante perturbado Kido. Su enemigo en común: Kageyama Reiji. Sus deficiencias en común: el orgullo, la ira e inseguridades mezcladas.


**Tenía esto guardado. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien cuál era el propósito original, voy a dejarlo igual por aquí. Porque Fudou y su personalidad retorcida me encanta. Y su interacción con Kido y Sakuma fue una de las más entrañables.**

 **Referencias a los capítulos 81, 82, 83, dónde todo condujo a que Fudou al fin pudiera mostrar sus habilidades como 'joker'. Y a los capítulos 90 al 93, donde al fin Kido, Fudou y Sakuma se enfrentan a Kageyama y salen victoriosos.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Las deficiencias en común de los tres.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Fudou era alguien que observaba en silencio, completamente callado, las posibilidades de joder a la persona que tenía en frente. Sopesaba la idea mientras se preguntaba qué tan desastroso podría resultar al final. Por eso, la primera vez que salió al campo durante el FFI, estaba tan de buen humor y lleno de energía que no se preocupó por las consecuencias a la hora de golpear con el balón a Kabeyama y a Kazemaru.

Puesto de otra manera, se permitió sus primeros minutos de juego para descargar la sosegada ira que le recorrió al sentirse burlado por el entrenador. Claro, de eso se trataba ser un simple muchacho; si no fuera porque Kudo ya había demostrado más de una vez ser bastante listo, hace mucho se hubiera rehusado a seguir tan mansamente sus indicaciones (incluso si eso significaba renunciar a la posibilidad de jugar en el campo internacional).

Luego de dar ese grandioso espectáculo con respecto a sus habilidades, decidió que era momento de hacer las cosas bien y aprovechar los datos reunidos mientras él se divertía despistando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su fallo de cálculos: esos chicos eran tan orgullosos como él y no podían dejar de lado que se hubiera divertido un poco a costa de ellos ni por el bien de su victoria. Maldijo a todos, incluido a él. Y entonces fue cuando entraron al campo el capitán y Kido.

Sintió ganas de reírse. Sólo la entrada de ese par había bastado para hacer funcionar correctamente los engranajes de esa pretenciosa máquina que formaba el equipo de Inazuma Japan. Superó sus expectativas de muchas maneras. Y pareció que partiendo de ese punto, los chicos a su alrededor, sus compañeros de equipo, lograron entender mejor su _modus operandi_. Pero a su vez, aprendieron a mantener sus distancias con él. A ignorarlo a él y sus provocaciones.

La parte más madura y racional de su cerebro le dijo que era mejor que la situación se mantuviera así y no dañar el lazo creado para evitar futuras trabas como la que ya se había demostrado eran capaces de poner sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo; pero el otro lado de su torcida mentalidad, esa que se divertía con ponerle el pie a alguien que tenía la moral por los suelos —o por la nubes (en realidad eso daba lo mismo, lo importante era de verdad joder)—, le decía que eso simplemente significaba que toda la cosa iba a ponerse verdaderamente aburrida.

Sin embargo, con la victoria en mente ganando un peso superior sobre sus absurdas necesidades, se dijo que estaría perfectamente bien con la diversión que podrían ofrecerle los oponentes a los que se enfrentaran (eso si al entrenador se le pasaba por la cabeza que era de utilidad en algún momento de los partidos posteriores).

Y, también, si bien los otros ya le habían agarrado el truco, Sakuma todavía parecía demasiado rencoroso con él como para entretenerlo a ratos.

En pensamientos de ese tipo estaba cuando, de pronto, apareció ese hombre por una casualidad demasiado extraña frente a él. Era difícil no notarlo cuando había convivido tanto con él que hasta había rediseñado un poco su conducta con tal de amoldarla a algo de su gusto y así poder extraer el jugo necesario para sus propios objetivos. Al final, de nada le había servido eso más que para, justo en ese momento, reconocer a Kageyama incluso con el cabello teñido de rubio.

Después de haber sido desechado como basura por aquel hombre, lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue una sardónica burla con respecto a su intento de pasar desapercibido sólo cambiándose el color de cabello. Una que contenía más palabrotas de las que recordaba haber sentido la necesidad de usar nunca antes sobre una sola persona. Pero, entonces, cayó en cuenta de que probablamente suponer que Kageyama Reiji estaba buscando de verdad pasar desapercibido con aquella mediocridad de disfraz era algo muy estúpido de su parte.

No. Si Kageyama estaba ahí, suelto, libre, e iba tan tranquilo sin molestarse en ocultar el rostro, era porque, seguramente, tenía algo entre manos. Algo realmente gordo.

La verdadera cuestión era qué.

La idea de descubrir lo que fuera que estuviera tramando para, luego, intentar arruinarle el juego le pareció demasiado atractiva y tentadora. Para eso, tendría que observar cuidadosamente y evaluar sus posibilidades de no salir perjudicado de ninguna manera, pero, entonces-

—Fudou.

Se volteó casi por inercia al oír su nombre, reconociendo entonces a Kido y Sakuma yendo a paso rápido hacia él. Se atrevió a mirar sus pies quietos en el suelo y se preguntó, con aburrimiento y algo de ironía, a qué vendría tanta prisa.

—¿A quién te encontraste hace unos momentos?

Esa pregunta fue hecha con reserva y tacto, pero también con una ansiedad oculta que él pudo percibir sólo por el hecho de tener aún presente la silueta de Kageyama subiéndose a un automóvil cualquiera.

Se volteó con una media sonrisa. —¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te estoy preguntando que a quién viste hace un momento, no te hagas el tonto.

Con la mano de Kido en su hombro para obligarlo a verle, Fudou sintió el murmullo de una ira contenida obligarlo a observar la desesperación que no se manifestaba en Kido realmente, pero que él podía imaginarse estaba ahí dentro, encerrada en medio de una obsesión insana.

Volvió a sonreír. _« Kageyama, ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar, Kido? »_ Se rió sin llegar a abrir la boca, con esa muda contestación y el sádico deseo de hendir el dedo en la llaga. —Suéltame —empujó su mano para que le soltara—. Vamos ahora, ¿qué te tiene tan alterado? No es propio de ti, Kido-kun.

—¡Los dos hemos visto lo mismo! ¡Te vimos con ese hombre!

Miró con aburrimiento a Sakuma. _Ese hombre, eh..._

—¿Por qué estabas con Kageyama...?

Escuchó la forma súbita en que Kido mismo detuvo sus palabras. Y entonces lo entendió.

 _« Sí. »_ Se rió divertido de haber acertado.

—¡Fudou!

Sakuma y Kido los habían visto y lo que Kido quería era saber si ese hombre al que vio cerca de él era en verdad Kageyama y no algún tipo de alucinación. Sakuma, por su parte, estaba siendo tan paranoico como siempre.

Pero así, preguntado de esa manera, Fudou tenía más facilidad para evadir la respuesta. Kido lo sabía, por eso al comienzo había preguntado de aquella manera en la que Fudou fuera a decir el nombre de ese hombre antes que él. Kido había cometido un error en medio de su desesperación, dejándose llevar por las prisas de acusar de Sakuma, y Fudou no se estaba haciendo ideas extrañas: de verdad, la mayor debilidad de Kido era la sola mención de ese hombre.

 _Obsesión insana._ Lo había dicho, ¿no?

—No tienes que preocuparte por las personas con quienes me encuentro.

Y con eso dicho siguió su camino. Aún así alcanzó a escuchar media oración de las conjeturas de Sakuma. Todavía los miró de reojo en el momento en que esos dos compartían miradas que reflejaban su desconfianza con él y Fudou se obligó a torcer la mueca de desagrado, que quiso aparecerle, en una sonrisa irónica.

¿Sería que Sakuma le había regresado al Kido de antes y no al que actualmente le estaba cayendo bien...? Quizá. Qué mal... Oh, pero, también: qué bien. Su diversión volvería. Su diversión torcida que, probablemente, se mezclaría con decepción en sus momentos de soledad.

... Era lo mejor. Se convenció. Kido y él no podían llevarse tan bien como lo habían estado haciendo en sus prácticas en solitario ideando una nueva técnica conjunta.

¿Que si le decepcionaba? Sí. Por un momento, había creído que Kido de verdad había madurado.

Pero algo como eso parecía imposible mientras existiera ese punto débil con la mención de Reiji Kageyama... No, mejor dicho, algo como eso parecía imposible mientras existiera aquel hombre llamado Reiji Kageyama.


End file.
